i need your love
by akikokasumi
Summary: ¿quien dice que los celos no son los mejores aliados? sakura esta enamorada de sasuke, y sasuke tiene cierta curiosidad por la pelirrosa, pero su orgullo no lo deja ir mas alla de la indiferencia que le profesa,pero no todo esta perdido, tendran una pequeña ayudadita. -¡maldita sea sakura, estoy celoso!-
1. Chapter 1

**¿entonces quien?**

Y de nuevo me encontraba en su parido de futbol, viendo como con maestría tomaba el balón y burla a uno, a dos, a tres incluso ala defensa para anotar el tercer gol del partido

La euforia no hizo esperar en las gradas, aplausos y gritos se escuchaban, el pitazo del árbitro anuncio el fin del partido

Konoha 3, Visitantes 1.

La gente comenzó a bajar de las gradas, felices y contentos porque nuestro equipo había ganado e iría ala final, espere a que la gente bajara, odiaba el tumulto que se hacia para ver quien baja primero, en mi espera aproveche para mirarlo

El capitán del equipo y el chico más popular de el colegio, de piel pálida y perfecta, su cabello azabache como la noche despeinado de atrás, su semblante frio e indiferente y sus ojos ónix tan oscuros que no veías ni siquiera su iris

Sus ojos ónix se posaron en mí y juro que mi corazón se detuvo por esos breves segundos que me miro.

Sasuke uchiha era tan perfecto, mis mejillas ardieron al darme cuenta como después de dejarme mirar sonrió de lado.

-de nuevo acosándolo- escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga a mi lado, la mire con el seño fruncido, ella solo me miro con sus ojos azules y me sonrió con su sonrisa perfecta

-no lo acosaba- aclare bajando las gradas seguida de ino, una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto y muy a mi pesar mi mejor amiga

-incluso vienes a sus partidos, cuando tu odias el futbol- me recrimino, y no tuve escapatoria, era verdad odiaba el futbol o cualquier actividad que implica esfuerzo físico, pero que querían, el era el capital del equipo y se veía tan sexy corriendo tras una pelota que era inevitable faltar a sus partidos

-deberías hablarle- me sugirió ino, la mire como si de la nada le hubiera salido otro brazo- vamos frente, tienes de ventaja a naruto- me apoyo, era cierto naruto es su mejor amigo y el mío también, pero no estaba tan segura

-¡sakura!-me reprocho ino al ver mi expresión vencida, pero que quería, estaba enamorada de sasuke desde los infantes, conocía todo de el, y estaba segura que el perfecto uchiha, no saldría con una chica de cabello rosado y ojos jades

-mejor vámonos- le pedí suplicante al ver que pasábamos por los vestidores del equipo

-¡frente!- me grito al verme avanzar ala salida del colegio

-o-

\- ¡teme!- bufe fastidiado por el sonido de su voz retumbar entre las paredes del vestidor, si para la demás gente era raro saber que naruto era mi mejor amigo, para mi era un enigma en saber que consideraba como un hermano a un escandaloso y atolondrado naruto

-no grites- le pedí tratando de conservar la nula paciencia que no tenia - ¿Qué quieres?-

Naruto me miro divertido mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, algo me decía que me saldría con alguna babosada

-con que sakura ¿he?-me pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y levantando sus cejas juguetonamente

-hmp

-¡vámonos teme, te vi mirándola!- me reprocho volviendo a levantar la voz

-podrías bajar la voz- le lance una toalla molesto, que acaso no comprendía la palabra discreción

Tome mi mochila y salí del vestidor molesto mientras naruto me seguía dispuesto a no callarse, últimamente me acosaba con sakura, una chica pelirrosa de nuestra clase y que asistía a los partidos

-si te gusta dile- me aconsejo naruto a mi lado de lo mas despreocupado

-ya te dije que no me interesa- le repite por doceava vez

-te he pillado mirándola en clase, y esa sonrisa al final del partido indica algo-

Rodé los ojos, ¿desde cuando naruto era tan observador?

-mira solo tienes que llegar con tu típica pose de galán y decirle "oye nena te invito un helado"-

Mi cara se desencajo al ver la horrible representación de naruto y su idea de invitar a salir a una chica

-a mi me parece bien- escuchamos una tercera voz y por segunda ocasión rodé los ojos, que acaso era una broma, de espaldas a naruto salió itachi, mi hermano mayor

-¿Quién es sakura?- pregunto sonriendo codeándome una costilla, a pesar de poder con todo lo que se me ponía encima, era oficial no podía con este par, me daba oficialmente vencido

-es la novia de sasuke- lardeo feliz el rubio

-¡Qué no es mi novia!- grite para alejarme de ese par de tontos

-o-

-con que sakura he- los ojos de itachi vieron al cielo despejado de ese pequeño parque - ¿y estas seguro que a sasuke le gusta?- le pregunto a naruto que estaba su lado

-en clase cuando nadie se da cuenta la mira muy detenidamente, además lo he visto varias veces ver su perfil de Facebook, y hoy al verla pude ver como sonreía- itachi asintió al escuchar a naruto, era demasiado interés de parte de un uchiha hacia una mujer

-¿ella que dice?- pregunto refiriéndose a sakura

El rubio pareció meditarlo unos segundos

-ella esta enamorada de el- sonrió el rubio al uchiha

-ya veo- fue lo único que respondió volviendo su vista al suelo, ambos quedaron en un silencio, un silencio que naruto interpreto como que itachi estaba pensando en algo perverso

-ok, este es plan- se incorporo sonriendo de lado y mantenido a naruto lo mas intrigado posible, sabía que itachi era un genio y que siendo el genio, sasuke terminaría aceptando sus sentimientos por sakura

-sasuke es un idiota orgulloso- naruto callo de espaldas al oír lo dicho por itachi, no podía creer que el genio itachi apenas se diera cuenta

\- solo eso- se incorporo algo triste al pensar que talvez itachi no fuera un genio

\- jamás aceptara sus sentimientos, es demasiado orgulloso,- aclaro mientras sonreía travieso- pero si ve que alguien más tras ella, su orgullo sedera- sonrió victorioso por su plan

-darle celos a sasuke- repitió el algo asombrado, naruto medito lo dicho por itachi, era cierto sasuke era orgulloso y jamás admitiría que le gustaba sakura, pero si veía que alguien mas estaba interesado en ella, talvez sedería y dejaría su orgullo de lado, pero solo había una interrogante

-¿y con quien le dará celos?- pregunto, itachi lo medito unos segundos, no había pensado en alguien en particular, debía ser alguien guapo y seguro, para que sasuke se sintiera inseguro de sakura, un chico que atrajera su atención, miro con cautela a naruto mirándolo con curiosidad, el quedaba descartado, sasuke jamás lo vería como un rival además su novia hinata seguro degollaba a naruto.

¿Entonces a quien?, una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, conocía a alguien era guapo y encantador, todo un adonis personificado, a demás sasuke se sentiría inseguro y haría lo posible por que no se le acercara a sakura, y bueno en sakura causaría una fuerte impresión por lo atractivo que era, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se surco en su rostro

-lo are yo- le respondió itachi a naruto, viendo como a el rubio se le desencajaba la boca

**¡regrese! (:**

**y con una nueva historia que espero les haya llamado la atencion.**

**bueno ya saben, si les gusto o de plano no les gusto, dejenme un comentario,acepto de todo ;)**

**akiko.**


	2. sweet dreams

**¡muchas garcias por sus comentarios!**

**perdonen las faltas de ortografia**

**sweet dreams**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debía admitirlo, era mas que lógico, mis ojos y conciencia me lo gritan a más no poder, era obvio que sasuke uchiha debía estar con una chica bonita y popular como karin, no era un secreto que la pelirroja moría por sasuke, y era un secreto saber si a sasuke le gustaba ella, pero a veces se les veía juntos, así que la pregunta se responde sola

-tu solita te torturas- volvió a regañarme ino, rodé los ojos, a veces pienso que ino no me apoya en nada- deja de mirarlo- me ordeno mientras salíamos de la cafetería y salía de esa escena donde karin le sonría coquetamente a sasuke

-eres mucho para el- ino me encamino hacia el jardín del colegio- puedes conseguirte al chico que desees- solté una risita ironía ante su comentario

-¿quien seria capaz de fijarse en mi?- cuestione a mi rubia amiga quien parecía no ponerme atención

-talvez un chico mayor, un dios griego, de cuerpo de infarto, de porte varonil y seductor, sonrisa perfecta y sexy, ojos profundamente negros como la noche, de cabello largo atado en una coleta- mi seño se frunció impresionada ante la maravillosa descripción de ino

-¿cerda?-

La llame al ver que seguía mirando ala nada, pero nada, observé como me señalaba aun lugar del jardín, mis ojos verdes viajaron buscando lo que con tanto interés ino veía, y mi cara ardió al ver al dios griego del que ino hablaba, era igual o mejor de lo que ino me había descrito, y lo mejor me estaba mirando y sonriendo a mi

-por dios, te esta mirando- escuche alarmada a ino mientras giraba a mi, aun no cabía en sorpresa ¿como ese chico podía verme a mi?, gire a mi espalda talvez había una súper modelo a mis espaldas por la razón que ese chico veía a mi dirección, pero nada solo éramos ino y yo

-¿que esperas?, ¡ve!- me empujo ino, y sus palabras me despabilaron mientras sentía pánico, ¿y que le iba a decir?

Ino dejo de empujarme al ver como el perfecto dios griego caminaba a nuestra dirección, sentí mi cuerpo flaquear y mi cara arder, estaba segura que parecía un tomate o un semáforo, o lo que fuera lo más rojo del mundo,

-se esta acercando-

-no me digas- ironice ante las palabas de ino, dios santo su sonrisa era perfecta, caminaba a paso lento y galante sonriéndome aun más

¿Pero que diablos pasa?, ¿desde cuando un adonis me miraba a mi, y solo a mi?

-hola- saludo aquel pelinegro ampliando su sonrisa, mis piernas flaquearon al escuchar su voz ronca y varonil , quería grita de la emoción al ver como un chico así me hablaba a mi, pero hasta yo sabía que era un suicidio social si hacia eso

-ho…ola- salude algo nerviosa al ver sus ojos negros

-me llamo…

-¿tu que haces aquí?- mis ojos jades viajaron de aquel hombre perfecto a MI hombre perfecto… sasuke.

-vine a recogerte- contesto el pelinegro como si de del clima hablara

Entonces me di cuenta, sasuke conocía a ese chico, ¿pero de donde? ¿Cuál era su relación?

-¿se conocen?-interrogo ino a ambos

-es mi hermano mayor- respondió ¿molesto?, y me golpe mentalmente como no me di cuenta del gran parecido

-no has respondido mi pregunta- hablo de nuevo sasuke a su hermano mayor

-ya te dije vine a recogerte-

-¿a medio día?- pregunto sasuke, era medio día y apenas estábamos en receso, el uchiha mayor se rasco la nuca divertido

-estaba aburrido en casa- fue lo único que contesto haciéndonos caer a todos por su respuesta

-regresa a las dos- ordeno sasuke aun molesto, la pregunta era ¿porque estaba molesto?

-no hasta que ella me diga su nombre- mi cara ardió al ver como ino y sasuke me miraban y aquél pelinegro de coleta negra me señalaba - ¿me dirás tu nombre, linda?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que derretiría al mismos polo norte

-sakura-

-lindo nombre- me giño un ojo, contuve la respiración, era tan hermosos aquel chico- sakura- me llamo atrayendo mi atención

-¿quisieras salir con migo?-

-o-

¿Qué hacia itachi aquí?, la misma pregunta me pasaba por la mente una y otra vez, no me creía ese cuento de que vino a recogerme, y luego a mitad de clases, algo se traía en mente, no por nada era su hermano y no le creía nada

-sakura haruno-

-Aquí-

La escuche mientras el profesor pasaba lista, esa pelirrosa era la razón por la que itachi estaba aquí, o eso creía yo, era lógico si venia por mi debía haber pasado por mi y no debí habérmelo encontrado con sakura, ¿no?

-sasuke uchiha-

-aquí- respondí de mala gana, estaba molesto y eso aprecia muy obvio ya que varios de mis compañeros me miraron algo aterrados, cosa que no me importo, o tenia la fama e ser buen samaritano, pero hasta yo sabía que no estaba de humor, mire ala pelirrosa que seguía ateta al profesor, ¿siempre era así de atenta? cada día, en cada clase veía sus ojos jades concentrados en el pizarrón pero avécese dudaba que estuviera atenta ala clase, su mente diga vaga cada vez que podía, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, porque la había descubierto, a veces sonreía de la nada, como si un recuerdo fugaz cruzara su mente, otras, suspiraba y a veces veía su ojos nublarse de tristeza, era sorprendente ver sus gestes, algunos comunes otros divertidos y algunos nuevos.

-eso es todo por hoy- el timbre y el fin de la clase me sacaron de su rostro, tome mis cosas y salí de ahí, chocando instantáneamente con la chica rosada, ella solo me miro y se sonrojo disculpándose salió disparada de ahí, me quede como un tonto disfrutando de el aroma de aquella chica, manzanas y canela, o eso percibía, un olor dulzón que no me desagradaba a pesar de odiar lo dulce.

La seguí debía saber el porque de muchas cosas,

-sakura- la llame ella se giro y su expresión se torno sorprendida, no debía ser adivino para saber, años en el mismo colegio y apenas cruzaba una palabra con ella

-sasuke-

-ven con migo- la tome del brazo y la arrastre literalmente a un salón vacío, cerré la puerta y la arrincone contra la pared, ella solo se encogió en si misma y desvió la mirada, no estaba tan cerca, pero la distancia me daba una buena vista de su delicado cuerpo

-¿sucede algo malo, sasuke?- su melodiosa voz llego hasta mis oídos como un cano de sirena, aquella niña era encantadora ¿habrá sido esa la razón de que itachi la buscara?

-¿de donde conoces a mi hermano?- pregunte tajante, ella se sonrojo desviando aun más la mirada

-nunca lo había visto, no sabia que era tu hermano- respondido sincera, talvez nunca había cruzado palabra con sakura, pero tenia una reputación intachable, una buena alumna y sobre todos honesta

-¿porque te pido una cita?- no me importaba como sonaba eso de mi, solo quería respuestas, ella me miro por primera vez sus enormes ojos me veían algo extraño, no sabía como, pero debía admitir que sus ojos verdes eran asombrosos

-no lo se- respondió sin quitar su mirada y con un sonrojo en su rostro- lo mismo me pregunto- me aleje de ella, y pude notar como se relajaba, si sakura no conocía a mi hermano, ¿porqué itachi la invitaba a salir?

-sasuke-

-hmp-

-¿te molesta?-

-o-

Mire mi reloj, las dos en punto, pronto las puertas del colegio se abrirían y saldrían el alumnado, había salido literalmente arrastrado por sasuke, sonreí divertido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de sakura,

-sakura- susurre tratado de encontrar una mata rosada entre los chicos que salían de el colegio, naruto me había hablado de ella me era difícil creer que fuera linda pero no fue hasta el momento en que naruto me la señalo que me di cuenta que la palabra linda le quedaba corta, era una hermosa chica, con un inusual cabello rosa que mas que odiar me parecía exótico y sus ojos, tan grandes y brillosos, aun no entendía ¿como sasuke no se animaba con la chica?, era una hermosura .

-itachi- la voz acelerada de naruto - ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto alarmado, me encogí de hombros si saber de que hablaba

-apenas la ves por dos minuto y ya la invitaste a salir- me reclamo sonreí al ver de que se trataba

-creo que un minuto hubiera sido suficiente ¿no?- sonreí y el inflo sus cachetes

-todos los uchiha son unos narcisistas- reclamo

-¿Y sasuke?- pregunte al no verlo a su lado, el rubio negó sin saber donde estaba

-cálmate naruto, es solo la primera fase, de mi plan de dieciocho fases- sonreí ye l rubio fue a dar de espaldas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz molesta de sasuke me desvió de un noqueado rubio

-ya te dije vine por ti- le conteste divertido, ante al cara de pacos amigos que tenía mi hermano

-¿y te quedaste aquí parado, desde que te eche?- asentí y el suspiro fastidiado- vámonos- me ordeno y empezó a caminar

-oye espera- lo detuve- quiero la respuesta de sakura- sonreí y sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza

-ella ya se fue- me reclamo comenzado a caminar

-no la he visto salir-

-pues estas mal de la vista, ella siempre es la primera en salir- me reprocho- ¡ahora vámonos itachi!- y sin esperar palabra alguno comenzó a caminar alejándose de mi

-valla que esta molesto- se incorporo naruto viendo como a grandes zancadas sasuke se alejaba - ¿crees que fue por sakura?

-elemental mi querido rubio- sonreí, no sabia que a sasuke el afectara tanto una simple chica, pero o era un simple chica, era un hermosa chica, un dulce sueño, un dulce sueño que me llamaba mucho la atención

-si sasuke no la quiere yo si-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿y quetal, como les parecio?**

**ya se la saben, si les gusto, lo odiaorn o cualquiEr cosa que mE quieran decir, dejenme un reviews ;)**

**akiko.**


	3. lios

**una disculpa por la falta de ortografia, simpre me ha costado trabajo pero trabajo en mejorar**

**lios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿y que te dijo?- cuestiono ino casi sobre mi

-que lo que hiciera con mi vida no le importaba- respigue desilusionada, al recordar como sasuke me había respondido y dejado sola en aquel salón

-es un estúpido- bramo ino molestas- si no le interesa ¿poique te pregunta?-

Encogí mis brazos, al principio me ilusione de que sasuke estuviera algo interesado en mi, pero cuando me respondió de esa forma, me vi envuelta en la realidad, no le interesaba, lo más cercano seria que solo cuidaba a su hermano, pero solo hasta ahí, yo quedaba fuera de su radar.

-no importa- trate de clamar a ino- todo por eso deberías buscar a itachi-. Me aconsejo haciendo que el jugo que tomaba se saliera de mi boca, salpicando a hinata

-oigan- reclamo divertida hinata secándose con la manga de su suéter

-lo siento- me disculpe y fulmine a ino con la mirada- ¡estas loca!, buscar a itachi-

La rubia solo asintió

-talvez a sasuke no le intereses, pero al bombón de itachi si, e itachi es mil veces mas guapo que sasuke-

\- lo dudo- contrataque, haciendo que su seño se frunciera mas- de cualquier forma, no tengo su número-

-eso se puede solucionar- la mirada azul de ino se torno maliciosa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos frente a mi, un sudor frio me recorrió, conocía esa mirada y algo me decía que no era nada bueno

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte cuando no me tome de la muñeca y me arrastro fuera de la cafetería, junto a hinata siguiéndonos el paso

-o-

_-si es uno de tus juego…_

_-ya te dije que no, sakura es muy bonita y yo muy galán, hacemos bonita pareja- respondió el mayor de los uchiha,_

_-¿de donde la conoces?- interrogó sasuke inquisitivo_

_-la veía un par de veces cuando te recogía- respondió de lo más normal y sereno itachi _

_-no te creo- _

_-sasuke, si me crees o no, no es importante- sonrió burlón itachi- cualquiera diría que estas celoso- sonrió divertido, sasuke lo miro extrañado para tensa su cuerpo al instante_

_-¿de sakura?- su hermano asintió – es solo una chica de mi escuela-_

_-¿te gusta?- los afilados ojos de itachi estaban puestos en sasuke, atentos a cualquier alteración _

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- _

_\- porque cuando al invite a salir me sacaste a patadas de el colegio- sasuke sintió un sonrojo y desvió su mirad de su hermano _

_-ya no estudias ahí, no tendrías porque estar ahí- sasuke trato de relajarse, su hermano era muy observador_

_-entonces ¿no te gustas?- volvió a preguntar su hermano _

_-no –_

_Itachi sonrió, entre victorioso y divertido, _

_-que bueno, a mi si y odiaría quitarle la novia a mi hermanito- se acerco a el a despeinar su cabello_

_-¡que no es mi novia!- grito sasuke aun risueño itachi _

_-como digas, talvez me ayudes a conquistarla- _

Negué rápidamente al recordar la pequeña discusión que había tenido con itachi el día anterior, pase mis manos por mi rostro frustrado, estaba cansado, de darle vueltas al mismo tema, ¿sakura e itachi?, era imposible, ¿en que momento?,¿ en que mundo cabía algo así?

-¿Qué me pasa?- susurre confundió, que era lo que sentía, ¿porque me molestaba el echo que ellos salieran?, sakura era un chica de m escuela, no tenia una relación ni de conocidos, solo estudiamos juntos y compartíamos un salón, todos los días.

-oye teme…

-ahora no naruto- detuve al rubio, no estaba de humor para sus boberías

-que malo, desde ayer estas de mal humor- lo fulmine con la mirada,¿ tenia que recordarme el día de ayer?

-como sea, no quería decirla el delicioso platillo gourmet que cene ayer-

-el ramen no es un platillo gourmet- rodé los ojos ante su comentario

-¡claro que si!-

-¡que no!-

-que si el ramen es… ¡hinata!- grito el rubio ,saliéndose del tema, suspire cansado mas despistado no podía ser, mire a dirección de donde provenían hinata y sus amigas entre ellas sakura, venia siendo arrastrada por ino, mientras suplicaba algo que no podía escuchar, sonreí levemente se veía tan tierna, aprecia un conejo asustado,

\- naruto, los estábamos buscando- las tres llegaron a nuestra altura

-mas bien a ti- me señalo ino acercándose a mi , sakura trataba de soltarse pero aprecia no lograrlo

-hmp-

-deja tus monosílabos para alguien mas, necesito el numero de tu hermano- ordeno, la mandíbula de naruto se desencajo, y sakura y hinata nos miraron algo alarmadas

-¿para que?-

-pues para llamarle, idiota- fruncí el seño

-¿lo quieres tú o sakura?- en cuanto escucho su nombre la pelirrosa se encogió en si misma

-que te importa solo dámelo- siguió ordenado al rubia

-no-

-sasuke- amenazo ino

-¿para que lo quieras?- volví a preguntar, al rubio rodo los ojos claramente cansada

-sakura debe llamarle-

-ayer pudo hablar con el-

-¡lo hubiera echo si tu no hubieras sacado a itachi prácticamente a patadas!-ambos no dejaban de mirarse era una pelea entre orbes azules y negros, incluso se distinguían pequeñas descargas entre ellos

-chicos, vamos hay que calmarnos-trato de aligerar la tensión hinata

-¡este idiota que trunca todo!- señalo a sasuke molesta la rubia- dame el teléfono- volvió a ordenar

-no veo porque, el esta detrás de ustedes- todos miraron a sasuke para después mirar atrás de sakura quien permanecía callada y con su cara claramente sonrojada, mientras un pelinegro alto la abrazaba del hombro pegándola a ella

-¿porque pelean?- sonrió divertido itachi, ignorando el estado de shock que tenia sakura.

Rodé los ojos, era increíble como itachi entraba a colegio como si de su casa se tratara, lo mire, la sangre me hirvió al ver como abrazaba a sakura y ella se lo permitía, con su adorable sonrojo, se veía tan inocente, tan linda

-bufe molesto ¿que estaba pensando?

-sasuke ¿A dónde vas?- grito naruto cunado me empecé a alejar de ese horrible escena

-o-

Tome aire, lo que estaba por hacer, sobre pasaba todo lo que alguna vez hice, tome mis cuadernos de mi pupitre y me encamine a su lugar, solo quedábamos el y yo y algunos alumnos hablando con la profesora, mis piernas temblaban y las mariposas revoloteaban en un frenesí, me detuve a su lado, el no se dio cuenta de mi presencia o talvez no quería ni mirarme

-sasuke- lo llame apenas en un susurro, el me miro de lado y siguió tomando sus cosas- ¿podemos hablar?- pedí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, siempre pensé que debía ser optimista aunque el panorama este tan oscuro

-hmp-

-por favor- el tomo su puente de la nariz cansado

-si me vas a dar explicaciones del porque saldrás con mi hermano ahórratelas- bramo disgustado pasando sobre mi, me quede estática un momento, eso en realidad había dolido, sin saber como lo tome del brazo deteniendo su andar

-se que nunca hemos hablado, jamás hemos cruzado palabra, pero en realidad quisiera hacer las cosas bien, los rumores que corren no son ciertos, nunca conocí a tu hermano y al igual que todos aun no quepo en al idea que saldré con el- lo mire esperanzada de que me creyera.

el me miro sin expresión sus ojos negros solo me veían directamente, no tenia porqué darle explicaciones , pero me sentía obligada a desmentir los rumores, si había aceptado salir con itachi, y no tardo en que toda la escuela se enterar, formulando muchos rumores

-ya te lo dije, lo que hagan ustedes dos no me interesa- se zafo de mi agarre y se dirigió con al profesora, lo vi alejarse y no pude evitar sentir mi pecho apretarse, trate de contener las lagrimas, no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, apreté mis cosas contra mi pecho y me dispuse a salir de ahí

-sakura- me detuvo, kurenai, me hizo una señal y me acerque al escritorio

-ten- me extendió mi examen de biología, mire el examen, de nuevo había sacado la nota mas baja, suspire derrotada, biología era mi némesis, a este paso reprobaría la materia

-tus trabajo y apuntes son excelentes, no entiendo como en los exámenes no das una- escuche a kurenai- sakura eres una excelente alumna, a si que he decidido ponerte un tutor, de aquel hasta en el próximo examen- sude frio, al ver a sasuke a mi lado con su sonrisa arrogante y burlona

-hable con sasuke y el esta dispuesto a hacer tu tutor- mi estomago di un vuelco seguido de el frio sudor que me cubría, la profesora tomo sus cosas y se alejo ala salida dejándonos solos

-sakura- me llamo se acerco asechándome poco apoco

-será mejor que canceles tu cita, tendremos muchos trabajo, _juntos_-

Me sonrió y salió de ahí, me quede anonadada, esto no podía pasarme a mi,

-¿Qué carajos?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**¿les gusto? ¿quieren mas sasusaku o sakuita?**

**ya saben si les gusto, dejenme un comentario, bueno malo.**

**akiko**


	4. primer beso

**primer beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-con que tutor- repite lo que hace unos minutos sakura me había dicho, me encontraba de nuevo en el receso de la escuela, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre ir a esa hora para ver a sakura y hacerle la vida imposible a sasuke

-lo siento- se disculpo, apenas la había visto me había informado que nuestra cita se cancelaria, al principio me sorprendió, por el cambio rápido de decisión, pero luego explicándome su situación académica y que mi hermanito le había ordenado que estudiarían el mismo día de nuestra cita

-no le veo el problema, saldremos cuando pases tu examen- ella me miro sorprendida,

-itachi-

La mire estaba sonrojada pero seguía con su vista en mi

-¿porqué me invitaste a salir?-

-por que me gustas- ella desvió su mirada y se sonrojo aun mas, el silencio nos invadió, y no me molesto, ella siguió mirando ala nada y yo contemplándola, sentados en una banca del jardín, disfrutando solo nuestra compañía,

-¿serán novios?-

-¿Cómo logro haruno tenerlo?

-se dice que hizo algún pacto satánico-

Solté una risita al escuchar varios cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor, sakura solo se encogió en ella, vi como sasuke y naruto se acercaban a nuestra dirección, tome a sakura de la mano y ella me miro algo asustada , sin previo aviso al jale a mi y su cara se estampo contra p mi pecho , la rodeé con mi brazos abrazándola fuertemente, sus cabello me hizo cosquillas pero no importo, su olor a canela y manzanas me inundo, olía tan bien, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo tembló un poco por mi acto

-eres tan hermosa sakura- mencione, de reojo vi a sasuke atento a la escena que el daba, mordí mi labio para no soltar una carcajada, era tan divertido verlo enojado

-¡kyyyyya!

Se escucho a las niñas del colegio gritar, mas divertido era ver como sasuke se alejaba de ahí, pero lo mejor era disfrutar de sakura.

-o-

-sasuke- me detuvo hinata cuando por su lado pase, me gire a verla estaba sola y u mirada me veía preocupada- ¿estas bien?- me preguntó, trate de tranquilizarme,

-si-

Ella frunció su boca no muy convencida - ¿Qué te molesta?- pregunto, sonreí de lado, ella me conocía tan bien-ven busquemos un lugar para sentarnos- se engancho de mi brazo caminando hacia el jardín del colegio

-no es nada- ambos nos sentamos en el jardín del colegio, hinata me miro no muy convencido

-¿es por tu hermano?

-…

-te molesta que sakura este con el?

-…

Hinata suspiro cansada, - eres un chico difícil, creo que por eso a sakura le gustas- mi atención fue a dar completamente a hinata- eres guapo y popular, pero ella ve mas allá, no le importa que seas frio y distante, a ella el gustas en verdad- sonrió cálidamente

-¿porque todos creen que me gusta sakura?- miro al cielo pensando su respuesta,

-porque serias un tonto si no lo hicieras- sonrió y se levanto de su lugar -no me sorprendería que sakura saliera con itachi, después de todo el es un chico listo-

-o-

-sasuke – su melodiosa voz me llamo, la mire tratando de alcanzar un libro de la estantería mas alta, la rosada chica estaba de puntitas tratando de alcanzarlo, me acerque a alcanzarlo, para dárselo – gracias- me sonrió para ojearlo,

Estábamos en la biblioteca, las clases habían terminado hace unos minutos, le había pedido a sakura que fuéramos por unos libros para ayudarla con la materia.

La mire bien, no era muy alta y su cuerpo no era demasiado llamativo, peor lo que deja ver era indo, peinas largas y cinturas estrecha, sus pechos pequeños , no era una chica superficial, al ver ni una gota de maquillaje sobre su rostro

-sasuke- me llamo- creo que con estos basta- señalo tres libros asentí y caminamos rumbo ala bibliotecaria, pasando por un pasillo donde observamos a una pareja besándose, abecés la biblioteca servía como un lugar intimo para las parejas, sakura desvió la mirada y sus cara se pinto de carmesí total, mire de reojo al apareja, solo estaban besándose

-¿esas bien?- pregunte sin sonar preocupado ¿porque se sonorosa?, solo estaban besándose

-si- contesto estrepitosamente y apresuro el paso, entonces lo entendí

-oye- la detuve – no has besado a nadie- la pelirrosa abrió los ojos enormemente y se ruborizo hasta al puntos de su cabello

-yo… ¿Cómo… ¿sasuke-

No podía articular palabra alguna, sonreí, era un encanto cuando se ruborizaba y se ponía nerviosa

-¿Qué te hace... Pensar eso?-

-por al forma en que miraste a los de allá- señale el pasillo de los enamorados, ella trago grueso y desvió la mirada, al ver como me agachaba a ella y colocaba mi rostro a centímetros de el de ella

-yo…

-¿enserio nunca has besado?- ella negó ocultando su mirada en su flequillo.

-podemos arreglarlo- levanto rápidamente su rostro encontrándome con sus ojos verdes, tan expresivos y brillosos

-sasuke…

Me acerqué un poco mas, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirarme ansiosos, su aliento y respiración se mezclaban con el mío, su aroma a manaza y canela me rodeaba, solos unos centímetros más y podía sentir aquellos delicados labios sobre los míos

-¡esto es una biblioteca, no un hotel!- gritó la bibliotecaria la parejita del pasillo, de inmediato me aleje de sakura, ella me miro confundida y con rubor adornando sus mejillas

-démonos prisa- ordene, ella me siguió sin decir palabra alguna

-o-

La cabeza no me daba, leía y leía el mismo párrafo pero no compendia nada, lo único que entendía era ¡_sasuke uchiha, casi te besa en al biblioteca!_

Mire de reojo a sasuke el estaba leyendo un libro de biología ajenos a mis batalla metal, de nuevo leí el párrafo sobre la mitosis, pero no comprendía nada, no podía sacar de mi mente aquella escena, ¿porqué quería besarme? Y lo más importante ¿porqué se detuvo?, ya era demasiado vergonzosos que supiera que nunca he besado para que me dejara vestida y alborotada.

-¿y bien?-lo mire sin comprender, rodo los ojos y señalo mi cuaderno, estaba en blanco, no había apuntado nada de lo que me había pedido

-eres siempre tan despistada- me regaño, fruncí el seño, ¿porqué era tan grosero? ¿Que le hice?

-no tienes porqué regañarme- le respondí y el bufo y me extendió otro libro

-lee este capitulo, vendrá en el examen- y se levanto de la silla rumbo ala cocina, tuve que calmar mi coraje, ¿porqué estaba tan molesto?, apenas saliendo de la biblioteca me dirigía palabra alguna, y cuando llegamos a su casa solo me ordenaba que leyera y apuntara algunos temas, ¿Qué le había echo?, yo debería estar molesta, trato de besarme y no lo hizo.

-idiota- masculle bajito, tomando el libro en mis manos, seria mejor que me diera prisa o no acabaría y me volvería a regañar

-me gusta cuando te enojas- mi cuerpo se tenso al sentirlo detrás de mi y mi piel se erizo cuando su aliento choco contra mi odio, gire un poco encontrándome cara a cara con itachi, estábamos demasiado cerca

-itachi-

El solo sonrió y se sentó en la silla donde sasuke estaba pero apenas se había alejado de mi rostro

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- pregunto juguetón,

-yo… sasuke… Estudio para el…

Era un manojo de nervios, pero tener al mayor de los uchiha a pocos centímetros de mi rostro no me ayuda a estar calmada

-biología dos- leyó el libro, sonrió, suspire sin darme cuenta, su sonrisa era hermosa

-¿y sasuke?- señale la dirección de la cocina y el asintió levemente, para clavar sus ojos negros en mi, sus mirada se torno picara, algo me decía que nada saldría bien

-sakura- me llamo mientras se levantaba, lo mire atenta, se agacho a mi altura tomando mi cara entre sus manso, mi cara ardió y el se acerco rápidamente para juntar sus labios con los míos, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi estomago dio un vuelco, y apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando, itachi uchiha me estaba besando. Mi primer beso me lo estaba dando, itachi uchiha.

-sabes a cerezas- sonrió seductor cuando se despego de mi, relamiéndose los labios, sentí mi cuerpo gelatina - ¿Qué tal tu primer beso?- me pregunto sonriéndome de medio lado, y tomándome de la mejilla

-¿ya terminaron?- la voz molesta de sasuke me alarmo y salí de mi trance, mirando al pelinegro menor claramente molesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

disculpen las faltas ortograficas.

algo corto el capitulo, lo siento pero la escuela me tiene algo atrapada, prometo que el siguiente sera algo mas largo.

les reitero, esta historia es un **sasusaku.**

ya saben cualquier queja, sugerencia, en comentarios.

akiko.


	5. revelacion

Revelación

.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte algo alarmada cuando sasuke me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro lejos de itachi y del comedor, no me contesto y solo caminaba a donde el me llevaba

-entra- me ordeno y entre en el baño de a planta baja, cerro la puerta tras de si, me miro con sus ojos negro y me sentí la persona mas pequeña del universo ante su intimidante mirada

-sasuke-

-¿Qué quieres sacar de itachi?

Lo mire confundida por su abrupta pregunta – yo no quiero…

-mira si crees tener alguna oportunidad con nosotros esta equivocada- bramo molesto – nosotros no nos fijamos en chicas como tu, comunes y corrientes, solo nos sirven para un buen rato- lo mire anonadada ante sus palabras, el pecho me dolió y mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-sasuke…

-será mejor que te vallas- me pido de la manera más fría y rencorosa, no podía moverme de mi lugar, mis dientes mordían mi labio fuertemente para evitar soltar el llanto

-si tanto te molesto que me besara, ¿porque no lo hiciste tu en al biblioteca?- explote en llanto, era increíble que me dijera todas esas horribles cosas, solo por un beso

-…

-¡contéstame!- exigí

El sol estaba en su punto y a pesar de no ser verano el ambiente era un poco caloroso, perfecto para una gran fiesta en la playa, pero no cualquier fiesta, hablamos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hermanos no sabaku,

-¡chicas!-

Una hermosa rubia de cuatro coletas con bikini verde esmeralda nos saludo a lo lejos, corriendo a nuestra dirección, temari era una de las festejadas y la razón por la que estábamos en esa fiesta

-holas temari- salude, mientras la rubia me apretaba en un abrazo, temari era nuestra amiga y una año mayor que nosotros

-me alegro que vinieran, quítense esos short y vallan a la playa- nos animo empujándonos a mi y a mis amigas a la playa donde estaba todo el bullicio de la gente.

-¡kya!- aquí hay muchos chicos, chillo ino con estrellitas en los ojos al ver por todos lados como había todo tipos de chicos, desde los de la preparatoria hasta los de la universidad por parte de kankuro

-cerda- rodé los ojos, al ver la poca cordura que ino tenia.

Mis ojos verdes se pasearon por el lugar, estábamos en al casa de playa de los no sabaku, había desde una red de boile bol, hasta un mini bar, algunas chicas bronceándose, jugando al disco, todo tipo de cosas divertidas

-sakura-

Gire mi vista al chico que me llamaba mi sonrojo se hizo evidente al verlo caminar hacia mi con su torso descubierto dejando al aire sus bien marcado lavadero y su bermuda de playa azul marino

-itachi- salude cuando estuvo a mi altura

-hola chicas- saludo a hinata e ino – pensé que me dejaría plantado- se sentó junto a mi, negué a su pregunta y el me sonrió rodeándome con su brazo por los hombros

Me escandalice, no sabia bien que éramos, pero desde aquel beso en su casa, el se comportaba un poco mas lindo y cercano a mi, casi como

-¿ya son novios?-

Pregunto ino sin tacto alguno, la fulmine con al mirada por su pregunta he itachi soltó una hermosa carcajada que me embeleso, nunca lo había escuchado reír así de abiertamente, y fue lo mejor que pude oír

-eso quiero- contesto mirándome fijamente y atrayéndome mas a el

-o-

-¡itachi!- grite antes de que el pelinegro me dejara caer al mar, salí de las olas y me encontré con la carcajada del pelinegro por su travesura, me había "atrapado" y cargado hasta el mar soltándome como si de un costal me trataste

-tonto- lo salpique riendo el me siguió el juego y comenzamos una guerra, hinata y naruto se no unieron, junto a ino y un pelinegro del grado inferior,

\- si las miradas mataran itachi estaría a tres metros bajo el mar- se acerco ino a susurrarme, lo mire sin entender y con un gesto me indico al playa, mire asía donde ino me indico y algo apartado se podía ver a sasuke mirando atentamente cada movimiento, mi seño se frunció y un ola de calor me inundo al recordar como me había tratado en su casa

\- sakura-

Me llamo ino algo preocupada por mi cambio repentino de humor, como pude llegue hasta itachi quien seguía ahogando a naruto entre las olas, legue por su espalda , mire a sasuke comprobando que estuviera mirándonos, tome a itachi del brazo girándolo a mi., el me miro entre sorprendido y curioso , sonreí y me colgué de su cuello para besarlo, no tardo en rodearme la cintura con sus brazos y juntarme mas a su cuerpo, pude escuchar como los que estaban a nuestro alrededor dejaban de chapotear para vernos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto itachi con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al separarnos, me limite a sonreír, ni yo sabia porque lo había besado, había sido un impulso causado por mi coraje.

-o-

-suéltame- tire de mi muñeca, pero era inútil sasuke me tenia muy bien agarrada, se habría paso entre al multitud- ¡sasuke!- chille de nuevo para que me soltara, pero este tiro mas de mi , como pudimos salimos del tumulto de gente , saliendo a la playa, la noche había caído y todos los invitados habían entrado ala casa de playa para seguir al fiesta, sasuke siguió arrastrándome hasta quedar algo lejos del ruido de la música parando en aun casita de guardacostas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte sobándome la muñeca una vez que me la soltó, me miraba con su cara de póker, taladrándome con sus ojos negro, como lo había echo después de que besara a su hermano

No me respondió siguió mirándome con su expresión indescifrable, mi paciencia se agotaba, ¿Qué quería?

-¿A dónde vas?- me detuvo cuando vio mis intenciones de irme

-ala casa, no es obvio- rodé los ojos, el me atrajo a el

-vas a restregarte con mi hermano, ¿otra vez?- bramo molesto

-estábamos bailando- tironee de mi mano de nuevo y el la soltó – no debería importante, ¿o si?- el quedo callado

-¿están juntos?- pregunto mirándome de nuevo, trague grueso,

-no- el soltó un suspiro- pero eso quiero- sus ojos negros se abrieron sorprendidos, no hubo más palabras y empecé a caminar hacia la casa, no quería verlo, si o hacia correría y el diría que era mentira que con el quería estar era con el, aunque a el no les gustara solo quería estar con el

-¿A dónde vas?- me volvió a gritar y me alcanzo obstruyéndome el paso

-ya te dije- respondí

-no iras a ningún lado- fruncí el seño ¿de que hablaba?

-quítate- brame tratando de quitarlo de mi camino pero el lo impedía

-sasuke- lo llame molesta

-te dije que no regresaras a la casa- me tome de la mano y me volvió a jalar ala cabaña del guardacostas

-déjame- tironee ¿porque hacia esto?, ¿porque no me dejaba estar con su hermanos?, ¿era obvio que no el gustaba?, ¿porque no me dejaba en paz?

-¿Qué et sucede?- me solté y el se giro a verme-¡ es obvio que no te gusta que este cerca de tu hermano, pero a el si le gusto y el a mi, déjanos en paz!- grite harta de lo que estaba pasando

-eres una tonta- susurro y mi enojo creció mas

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-

-¡maldita sea sakura, estoy celoso!- grito cabreado, quede estática, sus palabras taladraban mi cabeza, sasuke estaba celoso, eso significaba una cosa

-yo te…

Pero no pude hablar mas cuando me tomo de la mano y me jalo a el juntando nuestros labios, su beso era tierno delicado, mis piernas flaquerón y sasuke lo intuyo apretándome contar el, las corrientes en mi columna me recorrían una y otra vez, la piel se me erizo y mi estomago estallaban miles de fuegos artificiales

Me tomo con fuerza su beso se intensifico, un poco mas, me giro recargándome en una viga que sostenía la cabaña del guardacostas, apretó su cuerpo contar el mío, sus manso recorrían mi espalda hasta mi cintura, mi vientre se calentaba un poco más con cada apretón que me daba contra su cuerpo, solté un suspiro cuando bajo de mi boca a mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de ella, apreté mis pernas tratando de controlar el cosquilleo de mi entre pierna, sus manos bajaron y subían poco a poco el vestido veraniego que tenia, acariciaba con suma delicadez mis piernas desde la rodillas hasta la cintura

No podía pensar, no pida hablar, estaba en blanco cegado de el placer de las caricias de sasuke, el chico que quería me estaba besando y acariciando por primera vez, sentí como una de sus mano apretó mi seno y gemí sin poder revisarlo, su otra mano se decido de mi pantaletas quedando hasta mis rodillas, el miedo me invadió

-me gusta sakura-

Susurro contar mi cuello justo cuando su miembro rozaba mi entrada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**una gran disculpa por la tardanza :) temporada de examenes **

**muchas gracias por sus comentario **

**y ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte dejenme un comentario ;)**

**akiko.**


	6. uchihas locos

**una enorme disculpa por la tardanza n.n**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios,y por seguir la historia, espero les valla gustando el curso que va tomando**

**les recuerdo, es un sasusaku ;)**

**Uchihas locos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caí a la arena, el impacto no me dolió, ni siquiera el ojo, sabía que pronto se pondría morado por el golpe, la impresión solo me invadió, sakura me había golpeado, levante mi mirada hacia ella sin demostrar lo impactado que estaba, ella estaba parada justo frente a mí, con su seño fruncido y su puño aun apretado, respiraba agitadamente

-no soy ninguna de tus zorras- sentencio caminado directamente a la casa de playa, me levante rápidamente y trate de detenerla pero simplemente se zafaba de mis agarres y me gritaba que me alejara.

Pare justo a unos pasos de entrar a la casa, cuando la pelirrosa se perdió entre la multitud de la fiesta, me quede unos minutos mirando a la nada, asimilando lo ocurrido

-hijo de…- me tome de los cabello y salí de ahí directo a la playa, como me había dejado llevar así, no tenia porque sobre pasar el limite, apenas le decía que me gustaba y a los dos segundos me la quería tirar justo en la playa, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Me deje caer en la arena toque con mi dedo el ojo, me dolía al mínimo contacto sonreí, al rosar mis labios, los labios de sakura eran tan suaves,

-o-

su carcajada llamaba al atención de todos a nuestro alrededor, rodé los ojos cuando al rubia me miro y de nuevo se echo a reír , espere a que se clamara, no el veía lo gracioso a lo que acababa de decirle

-sakura- hablo controlando su risa y tomando su estómago – te enamoraste de sakura- aseguro mientras asentía y me sonría picara – itachi uchiha enamorada de sakura haruno- carcajeo atrayendo la mirada de mas gente

-de saber el escandalo que harías no te lo hubiera dicho- tome otra cerveza y espere a que se callara, lo cual no tardo mucho

-uchiha- me llamo pero cambiando su ánimo completamente - ¿no será uno de tus juegos?- negué – si me entero que es uno de tus juegos…

-ay te explique temari - rodé los ojos y ella aprecio calmarse tome una cerveza tomando de lela y el silencio nos invadió unos segundos

-te matara cuando se entere porque te le cercaste- asentí pero sin mirarla, le había contado todo a temari desde porque me había acercado a sakura hasta como me fui enamorando de ella

\- pagare el precio- temari dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de inmediato se borro al ver a lo lejos -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver como cambiaba su expresión a una totalmente preocupante

-sakura- señalo la rubia a una pelirrosa tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente y subiendo al segundo piso

-o-

-¡vete!- chille desde el interior del baño, no quería ver a nadie, ni mucho menos a itachi quien no había dejado de pedirme que abriera la puerta

-¡vete!- pedí de nuevo controlando mi voz para que sonora lo mas autoritaria posible, pero me era inútil, no podía dejar de para las lagrimas ni mucho menos de sentirme tan mal

-sakura, soy temari- la voz de mí amiga me clamo un poco tome el pomo aun dudando si debía abrirla

-ábreme pequeña- me pido de nuevo y abrí un poco la puerta suficiente para que ella solo entrara, no tardo en verse ala rubia entrar al baño y cerré la puerta rápidamente, temari me miro comprensiva y me abrió sus brazos para que me abalanzara sobre ella a llorar

-es un idiota- masculle entre lagrimas, mientras la rubia acariciaba mis cabellos, me abrazo unos minutos, mientras desahogaba todo la tristeza que me invadía, era increíble que sasuke solo quisiera acostarse con migo, era increíble que sintiera esperanza cuando me dijo que le gustaba, pero mas increíble era que una parte de mi quería entregarse a sasuke.

-itachi esta preocupado- mire la puerta del baño, itachi era tan diferente a sasuke, era tierno y delicado con migo, algo que sasuke no era - ¿quieres que entre?- asentí temari me limpio las lagrimas, sonriéndome, se acerco ala puerta y dejo pasar a el moreno, los tres nos quedamos viendo

-estaré afuera- me aseguro temari y salió del baño dejándonos solos, el me miro unos minutos, con ternura y cario se acerco a mi y se sentó en el borde de la bañera mientras yo lo veía recargada en el lavabo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto un tanto preocupado, asentí y limpie una lagrima rebelde que salía de mi - ¿si alguien te hizo algo solo…

-itachi- lo calle acercándome a el, me coloque frente a el, el me miro directo a mis ojos verdes, sus ojos negros eran tan profundos, acaricie su rostro, el rostro suave y perfecto de los uchiha

-¿te gusto?- el me miro entre sorprendido y dudoso

-si

-¿no soy un juego?-

-no -

-¿serias mi novio?-

-es lo que más quiero-

Sonreí por su respuesta, me incline a besarlo un beso suave y muy delicado, como un flas me recordó el beso de sasuke, trate de suprimir ese recuerdo, itachi no era como sasuke, itachi era mejor que sasuke,

Se separo de mi atrayéndome a el, en un abrazo por al cintura, yo solo sonríe como boba

\- ya es oficial, eres mi novia sakura-

-o-

-¡mala amiga!- me reprocho ino mientras su rostro dibujaba un puchero- ¿Cuándo fue que paso?- me reclamo, cuando al llegar al instituto llegaba de la mano de itachi uchiha

-en la fiesta de temari-

-¿y que no podías decirnos?- grito enojada

-quería pro alguien había desaparecido con sai- recrimine y la rubio se puso colorada desviando la mirada

-pudiste mandarme un mensaje-

Rodé los ojos, encontrándome con los ojos perlas de hinata

-¿pasa algo haya?- ella negó y me dedico una sonrisa ligera

-hinata- insistí y ella se puso nerviosa

-¿quieres a itachi?- me pregunto y tanto ino como yo al miramos algo sorprendida – no es correcto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás-

-sakura nunca ha jugado con nadie- hablo ino algo dudosa de las pregunta tas de hinata

-yo lo se- se rectifico hinata- pero tu quieres a sasuke- trague grueso ante al verdad, yo quería a sasuke

-pero sasuke no la quiere – bramo ino, algo irritada- ¿a que viene todo esto?- pregunto la rubia ya fastidiada, hinata giro su rostro a dirección de la mesa de sasuke, ino y yo seguimos la misma dirección

-sasuke esta molesto- aseguro hinata, trague aun más grueso, a l ver como sasuke me fulminaba con la mirad, una mirada tan penetrante, y fría que derretiría el mismo polo, molesto le quedaba corto

\- son celos de hermano- trate de clamar a hinata y de paso calmarme a mi.

-o-

-esta mal- le entregue la hoja donde había un examen de prueba, la pelirrosa suspiro cansada y tomo al hoja entre sus manos – si no logras pasar uno de prueba, no pasaras el examen- la pelirrosa solo agacho la mirada, mire el reloj cinco en punto, sakura se iría pronto

-no te desanime, lo lograras- hablo itachi quien estaba sentado a su lado y el tomaba la mano, tratando de reconfortarla, la sangre me hirvió al ver como sakura le sonreía, apreté mis puños tratando de no lanzarme encima a mi hermano, ¿con que derecho la tomaba así?

\- te llevo a casa, linda- se ofrecido itachi levantándose de la silla- y antes vamos por un helado- sakura sonrió como niña chiquita, tan embelesada por itachi

-no lo hará- brame molesto, atrayendo la mirada de ambos- sakura debe estudiar, para el examen - sonreí por mis adentros,, por lo menos hoy no estarán juntos

-sakura debes estudiar estos dos temas- le entregue el libro señalando los temas en el índice

-son veintiún paginas- se alarmo la oji verde

-¿no crees que es exagerado?- mire a itachi molesto

-debe pasar el examen - mi hermano frunció el seño

-sakura pasara el examen, aun tiene tiempo- se acerco a mi

-perdiendo el tiempo contigo, jamás lo pasara- me acerque mas a el

-tal parece que te molesta que este con MI novia- recalco el mi, y la sangre me hirvió mas, sakura no era suya era mi

-ella no es tuya-

-es mi novia-

\- pues a mi me quiere- la mirada de itachi se torno furiosa

-pero esta con migo- me dio un ligero empujón

-no por mucho- le rénguese el empujón un poco más fuerte-

-¿me vas a quitar a mi novia?- sonreí mire a sakura quien estaba atenta y sonrojada, era adorable cunado se sonrojaba

-tenlo por seguro-

-o-

-¿A dónde vas?- me grito tratando de seguirme el paso, había salido de hay, había dejado a itachi ya sasuke parados, dejando que siguieran con su estúpida pelea de ve quien me tenia

-¡sakura!- lo escuche gritar y seguir mas el paso - ¡detente!- me pidió pero lo ultimo que quería era hablar con el

-déjate de niñerías- me tomo del bazo deteniendo mi andar y girándome para que lo viera

-¡tu déjate de niñerías!- le grite, zafándome de su agarre, estaba arte de su comportamiento

-sakura…

-solo aléjate de mi sasuke- le pedí – estoy cansada de ti y tus comportamientos extraños, me has ignorado desde el jardín de infantes, de repente me dices que te gusto e intentas tener sexo conmigo dos segundos después-

-sakura yo…

\- estoy harta, no soy ningún objeto por quien estén peleando-

-sakura es que no lo entiendes- me tomo de los brazos zarandeándome un poco

-tu no lo entiendes, estoy con tu hermanos, no quiero nada que ver contigo- hable con todo el valor que podía tener

-déjame tranquila- pedí mientras el soltaba su agarre de mis brazos y yo iniciaba mi camino a mi casa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿creian que la primera vez de sakura seria de esa forma?, pues no, como veran sakura le dio su merecido por pasarse de el limite , tendra que batallar para tenerla.**

**y como acaban de leer, sakura se arto de los cambios de sasuke y se decido por itachi :),**

** bueno ya saben cualquier cosa, sugerencia, queja , dejenme un comentario.**

**nos vemos pronto**

**akiko.**


	7. Blow me one last kiss

_**muchas gracias por sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones he ideas (aunque unos comentarios sean algo crueles), pero no puedo darle gusto a todas, y enserio trato que la hsitoria sea de su agrado y espero me entiendan cuando digo que lamenatblemente no puedo darles gusto a todas, pero la historia es mia y la escribo como mejor crea conveniente, tomando en cuenta sus ideas,que con gusto leo y tomo en cuenta, espero me entiendan y sin mas los dejo leer.**_

Blow me one last kiss

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mire de nuevo el campo, naruto dominaba la pelota y se la pasaba maestramente a kiba, de nuevo mi mirada se desvió a las gradas, no había señalas de la mata rosada,

-¡teme!- grito naruto cuando me paso el balón, lo tome con el pecho y corrí hacia la portería esquivando y fintando a los que se me atravesaban, desvié mi mirada de nuevo a las gradas, sin señales de la rosada,

-joder- gruñí cuando sentí el duro piso de la cancha, caí sin medida, el entrenador pito su silbato parando el entrenamiento y se acercándose a mi

-¿estas bien uchiha?- me incorpore sentándome, un idiota me había barrido y yo no me había dado cuenta, mire mi rodilla

-solo raspones- respondí parándome

-tomen un descanso- ordeno el entrenador – tu no uchiha- me detuvo - ¿Qué pasa, has estado muy distraído en los entrenamientos?-

-no pasa nada-el solo frunció el seño no muy satisfecho de mi respuesta

-si sigues así de mal, no me dejas otra opción que dejarte en la banca-

-no volverá a pasar- respondí tragándome el coraje, no podía sacarme por una caída

-estas a prueba uchiha- me advirtió alejándose de mi

-a las duchas- ordeno a todo el grupo, mire por última vez las gradas, nunca había llegado sakura.

nunca supe desde cuando sakura iba a la hora de los entrenamientos, al principio no le tomaba importancia, ni siquiera me fijaba quien estaba en las gradas, hasta una día, en qué el balón fue a dar hasta las gradas , el balón había caído no muy lejos, justo frente a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa, su cabello me llamo la atención, no era difícil de saber que era sakura, su cabello la delataba, tome el balón levantando la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos vedes y su sonrojo evidente, inmediatamente desvió sus ojos a otra dirección y yo tome el balón y seguí el entrenamiento,

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto el rubio a mi lado

-que me sacar del juego si sigo distraído- el rubio miro al cielo con sus manos en su nuca

-has estado muy distraído- aseguro el rubio, bufe al escucharlo de nuevo

-son estupideces, soy el capitán-

-un capitán que no deja de ver las gradas- pare mi andar al escucharlo y el rubio se detuvo frente a mi – ella no vendrá- aseguro, no necesitaba preguntarle quien, sabía que sakura no vendría a ver los entrenamientos, ahora pasaba su tiempo con su novio itachi

-o-

-itachi- solté una risita al sentir las cosquillas en mi cuello que me daba con sus labios- basta- lo aparte lo suficiente de mi cuello par que me mirara a los ojos

-eres perfecta- me beso fugazmente apretándome contra el –te quiero linda- me susurro contra mi odio y sonreí forzadamente mientras lo abrazaba

Ya habían pasado dos meses que estaba con itachi, dos largos meses en que evitaba a toda costa a sasuke, dos meses en los que el único contacto era cuando iba a su casa a estudiar, los dos largos meses de mi vida.

-¿aun siguen aquí?- la voz se hinata nos separo de nuestro abrazo, ella y naruto iban saliendo de la escuela, hinata siempre esperaba a naruto de sus entrenamientos

-tengo que estudiar- respondí y hinata sonrió, pero naruto no, algo raro en el

-¿pasa algo naruto?- pregunte al ver lo callado y serio que estaba

-pues…

el rubio se rasco la nuca algo nervioso

-sacaran a sasuke del quipo- hablo hinata, itachi y yo nos miramos preocupado

-¿Cómo que lo sacaran?- hablo itachi preocupado, sasuke era el capitán del equipo y el mejor jugador

-ha estado muy distraído, el entrenador no cree que este listo para la final- todos miramos al rubio con preocupación, no podían dejar a sasuke en al banca

-hablare con el, después de todo soy su hermano- naruto sonrió débilmente a itachi y después de un incomodo silencio hinata y naruto se fueron, dejando ver a u sasuke salir de el colegio, los tres nos subimos al auto de itachi y nos dirigimos ala casa de ellos, nadie dijo nada en el camino, talvez itachi planeaba hablar con el en privado

-me daré un baño- itachi dejo mis cosas en la sala donde estudiábamos y me beso el cabello desapareciendo en las escaleras dejándonos a sasuke y a mi solos.

-te are un examen de prueba- hablo sasuke, tan neutral como los ultimo dos meses, no respondí solo me senté y saque lo necesario- tienes una hora- sasuke me entrego la hoja y comencé a responderlo, pero me era inútil, no podía poner atención alas preguntas, cuando en mi cabeza solo pasaba que a sasuke lo sacarían del partido más importante, ¿cual será el motivo por el cual estará tan distraído?, lo mire de reojo, tenia sus ojos puesto en el libro de biología, suspire despacio, hacia tanto que no lo veía tan detalladamente, aun seguía guapo e irresistible, mene mi cabeza sacando ms pensamientos y concentrándome en mi examen, pero de nuevo las preguntas del porque no me dejaban en paz, lo mire de nuevo, seguía atento al libro, yo lo veía igual que siempre, frio distante e indescifrable.

-sasuke- lo llame y el me miro sin emoción alguna - ¿tengo una duda?

-sabes que no puedo ayudarte, debes contestarlo tu sola- respondió dirigiendo su mirada al libro

-no es del examen- respondí y junte valor - ¿porque te sacaran del parido final?-

-o-

Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi a sakura, fue en el jardín de infantes, era una niña normal y común, lo único que destacaba era su cabello rosa, que era motivo de burlas, no me importo, no tenia interés en socializar.

la segunda vez que vi a sakura fue después de vacaciones de verano, en la secundaria, había cambiado ya no era una niña, aun seguían burlándose de ella, pero ino estaba ahí para defenderla, seguía igual, con su exótico cabello rosa y sus ojos jades, más grandes y vivos que antes, en ese instante llamo mi atención, era la única niña que no me seguía por todos lados, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra.

La tercera vez que vi a sakura, fue entrando a la preparatoria, había cambiado un poco, su cabello lo había cortado hasta sus hombros y seguía siendo color rosa, pero sus ojos eran más grandes y expresivos, llenos de vida y alegría, pero lo que más me cautivo fue esa diminuta sonrisa que me dio cuando chocamos por error y se disculpo, había sido la sonrisa mas sincera que me avían dado, no había coqueteo no seducción en esa sonrisa, era una simple sonrisa

Creo que desde esa vez debí de haberme dado cuenta.

\- ¿porque te sacaran del partido final?- la mire sin entender, ¿Cómo sabía que me sacarían del partido?

-eso no es parte del examen- trate de cortar la conversación

-¿porque estas tan distraído?-

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondí frio

-¿Qué es lo importante que te tiene distraído?- pregunto demandante,

-déjate de tonterías y contesta el examen- ella hizo un puchero y miro su examen

-eres el mejor jugador, es injusto que te saquen-bramo molesta golpeando la mesita de centro– ¡es el partido más importante, deberías concentrarte!-

-¿porque te interesa?- pregunte y sakura se tenso,- pensé que no querías saber nada de mi ¿como sabes que no estaré en el partido?¿porque te interesa?

-porque…

-déjate de tonterías absurdas y dedícate solo a contestar el maldito examen- brame molesto por el interrogatorio, ¿porqué le importaba? ella me había puesto un limite, me había pedido que al dejara tranquila y eso hacía.

Inflo sus mofletes al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero y fruncida el seño, estaba molesta y de seguro yo tenía la culpa, pero ni siquiera era mi culpa, ella sola se metió en lo que no le importaba, ¿se supone que no quería saber anda de mi?

De la nada su rostro se destenso y adquirió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aparto la mirada avergonzada, nerviosa y con miedo, la mire extrañado, ¿Qué el pasaba?

-sasuke- me llamo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa de centro sentándose a mi lado, estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-yo…

Mascullo desviando la mirada aun sonrojada

-estúpido-

Soltó para tomar mi rostro acercándome a ella y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso, no supe reaccionar tarde en comprender que sakura me estaba besando.

-o-

Idiota engreído, presumido y orgulloso uchiha, eso era lo que era, que le costaba decirme porque lo sacarían del partido, ¿Qué seria tan importante como para evitar el partido mas importante?, ¿y su tono?, ¿Porque me trataba así?, yo debería estar molesta, por su comportamiento, era cierto que durante dos meses ya no cruzábamos palabra alguna, solo cuando estudiábamos, pero era absurdo ser así de cruel, pero no debía de sorprenderme así era sasuke.

pero no podía evitar preocuparme por el, odiaba el deporte, pero hasta yo sabia lo importante de el partido, y saber que sasuke no jugaría me dolía, suspire resignada y relaje mi rostro, era inútil no preocuparme por ese idiota, era inútil negar que quería estar con itachi, cuando la verdad era que aun quería a sasuke y quería estar con el, todo era tan absurdo, lo mire de reojo, su perfil serio y frio, sus ojos negros y profundos y sus labios, tan apetecibles como la primera vez que los vi

-sasuke- lo llame, me levante de mi lugar rodeando la mesita, colocándome a su lado lo suficientemente cerca, deseaba volver a sentir sus labios, deseaba gritarle que lo quería solo a el, que estar tan alejados me dolía.

-yo…

Trate de hablar, de decirle todo lo que en ese momento decía pero me era inútil desvié la mirada aun sonrojada porqué era todo tan difícil con este sujeto

-idiota-

Lo ofendí tomándolo del rostro acercándolo al mío y juntando nuestros labios uniéndolo en un beso, un beso que deseaba desde la ultima vez en la playa, de inmediato sentí sus manso sobre mi cintura atrayéndome a el, correspondiendo mi beso, profundizando mi beso,

Me derretí entre sus brazos, era igual o mucho mejor que lo que recordaba, suaves y finos sus labios.

Sus brazos me estrechaban fuerte, nos había si me faltaba el aliento por el beso o por su agarre, pero poco me importaba, lo estaba gozando

-¿Qué fue eso?- con dificultad me pregunto, en cuanto nos separamos, la respiración le faltaba estaba exaltado, sus ojos seguían sorprendidos, pero no dejaba de abrazarme

\- un beso- respondí lo lógico, me separe de el tomando deshaciendo su agarre de nuevo al distancia se interpuso

-ya se que fue un beso ¿pero porque?-

Desvíe la mirada, ¿ahora que le voy a decir?, mordí mi labio nerviosa

-si sakura ¿porqué lo besaste?- la sangre se me helo cuando escuche a itachi a mi espalda, gire para verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome

-yo…

Me levante y me acerque a itachi quien me miraba fijamente, sentía su mirada taladrarme, estaba en un lio.

-toma tus cosas, te llevo a casa- me ordeno

-ella no se va- se levanto sasuke siendo fulminado por itachi, se acerco al ames ay tomo mis cosas – no te metas- bramo molesto me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de su casa a su auto, ambos entramos y en el camino no hablamos hasta llegar a mi casa

-¿Y bien?- se giro en espera de una respuesta, no podía verlo a los ojos, estaba mas que avergonzada, no había estado bien, bueno si estuvo bien, pero no era la ocasión perfecta para besar al hermano de mi novio.

\- yo… es que…

Titube, respire profundo tranquilizándome, aclarando mis ideas

-quiero terminar- lo mire mientras me veía sorprendido por mi declaración.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**perdon la tardanza y perdon si es muy corto, he andado corta de tiempo, **

**¿que tal les parecio? espero que bien, tengo dos noticas importantes que decir:**

**1.- ya estamos a nada de terminar la historia **

**2.- comunmente en mis historias a iatchi siempre lo dejo solito, pero esta vez quiero ponerle una novia ;) , asi que si quieres ser la novia de itachi, solo debes contestar dos preguntas ,dos de los titulos de los capitulos son canciones, si me dices cuales son y quien las canta, apareceras como la novia de itachi, la primera en enviar la respuesta correcta gana :)**

**no estan en obligacion de responder, si el caso se da de que nadie participa , pues ya vere como le hago n.n. **

**en fin, nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	8. ella se encarga

**ella se encarga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por participar!**

**proximo capitulo, el final de la historia**

Encendí el motor de mi auto, vi como sakura cerraba la puerta de su casa, tome el volante entre mis manos, y di marcha, no quería ir a mi casa lo ultimo que quería era ir a mi casa y verme con sasuke, no quería hacer o decir algo que lamentaría, gire rumbo a los departamentos de la universidad donde temari viva, después de unos minutos, estacione en el edifico y salir rumbo al ascensor,

Subí al decimo piso, desde el pasillo se escuchaba la música y el abucheo, pare en el departamento de temari y toque el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando el ruido mas fuerte

-pero si es itachi- grito un rubio de colecta alta con flequillo- pasa- me rodeo los hombros con su brazo adentrándome ala fiesta del departamento

-¡itachi!- me saludo temari en cuanto me vio - ¿y sakura?- pregunto al verme solo

-¡cierto y tu linda novia!, ¿Dónde esta?- el rubio miro por todos lados, yo negué a temari y de inmediato comprendió

-vamos deidara- jalo a rubio lejos de mi perdiéndose entre la gente – en la cocina hay cervezas- me grito temari, le sonreí y camine entre al gente hasta llegar ala cocina

-uchiha- me saludo una pelirroja de ojos verde agua

-Kanazawa- ella me miro extrañada, de pies a cabeza como si de otro ojo me hubiera salido

-¿te gusta lo que vez?- sonreí de lado, ella frunció el seño

-quisieras uchiha- reprocho

-o-

-¡yami!- me grito el rubio que se encontraba apoyado en temari, rodé los ojos, ¿acaso ese rubio tonto no me dejara de malestar? –Vamos a bailar- sonrió levantando sus cejas de forma sugerente

-iré por una cerveza- le avise a temari ignorando al rubio, camine entre la gente, de ser una reunión de amigos paso a ser una reunión de amigos y amigos de amigos, la mitad de la gente no sabía quien era, llegue a la cocían

-uchiha- solté sorprendida de verlo ahí, ya nunca se dejaba ver por las fiesta de universidad

-Kanazawa- me saludo sin interés, estaba diferente, físicamente seguí igual pero algo estaba diferente,

-¿te gusta lo que vez?- pregunto con esa sonrisa de lado tan suya

-quisieras uchiha- reproche,-¿tu novia?- pregunte al darme cuneta que la niña pelirrosa no estaba con el

Sus ojos se opacaron mientras levantaba los hombros

-por fin se disidió por tu hermano- sonreí burlona, no era un secreto que a esa niña rosada le gustaba el hermano menor de itachi, tan solo debíamos de ver como se miraban en la fiesta de la playa

\- no te metas en donde no te importa-

-con que si te dejo- solté una carcajada – tu solito te lo buscaste, míra que darle celos a tu hermano, pensé que eras mas maduro uchiha- me incline en la mesa quedando a pocos centímetros de su fruncido rostro – ¿creías que la rosada, seria tuya? – el uchiha solo frunció más su rostro- es tan tierno- me reía alejándome un poco

-tu que sabes- bramo molesto, tomándome del brazo a cercándome a el, mi cuerpo se erizo al sentirlo no sabia si por su acción o por tenerlo cerca

-tu jamás te has enamorado, solo eres una chica que se cree mejor que todos, teniendo a la mayoría de los hombre bajo tus pies-

-igual a ti- me zafe molesta

-no somos iguales- me miro de lado y salió de la cocina dejándome sola

-de nuevo peleando- la voz de temari se escucho en al cocina, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta - ¿Cuándo le dirás que lo amas yami?- pregunto con ternura como si a una niña pequeña le hablara, mire a otro lado, ella se acerco a mi – debes decírselo- me aconsejo

-el no siente lo mismo-

-o-

-tu con sasuke- repitió temari, terminándole de contar todo, la rubia lo medito un poco para después suspirar cansada

-¿entonces ya te decidiste?- me pregunto un poco animada

-¿dejaste a itachi?- asentí

-¿besaste a sasuke?- asentí

-Para mi es lógico, gano sasuke- se levanto de hombros ante lo obvio

-no... Yo...

Temari me vio extrañada ante mi flat e vocabulario

-me siento mal por itachi, pero tampoco le quiero lastimar, y sasuke solo supo que existía cuando vio a itachi fijarse en mí- mi pecho se oprimió, sasuke solo se había fijado en mi cunado su hermano lo hizo y eso dolía.

-pues decídete- temari me sonrió – debo irme, tengo clase temprano- se despido alejándose de mi, me despedí con la mano mientras al rubia se alejaba, entre al colegio sin apuro, ya había pasado una semana desde lo de itachi y sasuke y como fuera lugar evitaba encontrarme a esos dos hermanos, claro exceptuando que a sasuke lo veía cada tarde por ser mi tutor, lo había convencido de que siguiéramos las clases en mi casa, ante la mirada de mi madre, sabia que no haría anda respecto a aquel beso.

Se podría decir que las cosas iban bien y fluyendo tranquilamente, sasuke estaba más concentrado en los entrenamientos y jugaría la final, pero aun así seguía sintiendo culpa por itachi, el fue mi primer novio, había sido muy lindo y atento y yo le pagaba besándome con su hermano.

-sakura- me llamo ino y hinata -¡lista! me preguntaron ambas al llegar a mi altura, hoy era el día del examen de biología, estaba nerviosa, biología era mi némesis, pero estaba algo confiada ay que tuve como tutor a sasuke

-¿creo que si- trate de sonar optimista, ambas me sonrieron y caminamos ala entrada del salón de biología, encontrándonos con sasuke en la puerta

-sasuke, ¿no entraras?- pregunto hinata al verlo con su mochila, el pelinegro negó

-estoy exento- respondió simple- suerte a ustedes- me sonrió de lado

-gracias, chicas entremos- ino jalo a hinata mientras yo las seguía, sasuke me detuvo antes de entrar

-cuando termines tu examen me buscas, estaré entrenado-me sonrió de lado soltándome y saliendo de mi vista

-o-

Mordí mi lápiz con frustración, era la única en ese salón esperando la calificación, por aluna razón la docente quería calificar el mío primeo antes que el de los demás

-¿y bien?- pregunto nerviosa cuando la docente termino de calificar mi examen, pude ver algunas palomas y tahas en marcador rojo, ella me miro con sus ojos rojos, trague grueso, no lo pude lograr

-no fue la mejor calificación- me entrego el examen – pero es suficiente para que pases la materia con ocho- me sonrió y solté el aire de los pulmones, no era un diez pero tampoco un seis, había pasado la materia

-felicidades a ambos- levante la ceja- a usted y a sasuke, fue un buen tutor- sonrió la docente y mis mejillas ardieron, sin sasuke…

-gracias- tome mis cosas y salí del salón, debía informarle a sasuke, que había pasado el examen, corrí edifico abajo, pase por los jardines hasta llegar al campo de juego, estaba vacío, lo as seguro estuvieran en vestidores, camine hasta llegar

-naruto-llame al rubio quien salía e el vestidor

-sakura ¿como te fue?- me sonrió levante el examen y el sonrió abrazándome fuertemente – sabia que lo lograrías- me soltó

-¿y sasuke?-

-el entrenador le pido que guardara los balones en la bodega… ¿sakura adonde vas?- me pregunto naruto cuando salí corriendo a la bodega, cori detrás del vestidor, la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver a sasuke con la bolsa de los balones

-hola- salude, el se giro a verme y sonrió - bien a enseñarte algo- me acerque y le entregue el examen, lo tomo y en cuanto vio la calificación sonriso de lado – no es un diez, pero es suficiente para pasar la materia- sonreí, hubo un silencio entre ambos

-sakura- me llamo sabia lo que me iba a preguntar, pero antes que siguiera lo calle

-lo se,- el levanto una ceja sin entender – ese beso…- mordí mi labio, debía decírselo de una vez

-enserio me gusta sakura- hablo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y lo mire buscando mentira en su mirada pero nada – no se cuando empezaste a gustarme, ni porque, pero todo es diferente cuando tu estas con migo-

-sasuke- lo calle el me miro extrañado, sonreí y lo bese el de inmediato no tenia que decir mas, yo le gustaba.

-o-

-¿de nuevo pensando en ella?- hablo la pelirroja desviando mi mirada de la gran vista del departamento de temari

-hmp

\- ¡ahs!- yami se quejo dejándose caer en el sofá

-no lo vale itachi- la escuche en voz baja, fruncí mi seño al escucharla, claro que lo valía, sakura valía mucho la pena – y no me salgas que no se nada del amor, porque si lo se- levante una ceja extrañado yami Kanazawa ¿enamorada?

-¿estas enamorada?- pregunte algo incrédulo ella desvió al mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-hmp

-déjate de monosílabos- espete y ella me miro, pero no era su típica mirada, era una más cálida, tomo aire como si fuera a sumergirse en aguas profundas.

-me gustas itachi- soltó de golpe

-o-

-¡¿Qué hicieron que?!- el rubio trago grueso cuando me levante de mi sofá

-teme, cálmate, después de todo funciono ¿no?- se defendió el rubio colocando sus manso frente a el para que no lo asesinara

-tu e itachi…

Apreté mis puños dispuesto a matar al rubio y a mi hermano que hasta ahora solo se dedicaba a mirarme.

-debes admitir que fue una buena idea- se rasco la mata rubia, lo fulmine con la mirada, aquellos dos habían formado un plan para darme celos con sakura mi propio hermano y mi mejor amigo.

-de no haberlo echo, tu y sakura nunca hubieran estado juntos- me pare de mi andar asesino, cuando escuche a itachi, en eso tenia razón

-si sakura se entera, los va a matar- le respondí aun enojado

-¿pero porque a mi?, si itachi fue la de la idea- el rubio señalo a mi hermano tranquilo al ver que ya no planeaba matarlos

–Deberías agradecérmelo sin mi, jamás hubiera reparado en sakura- hablo acercándose a m pero a mitad de la sala paro, lo mire extrañado se tenso al mismo tiempo que su preocupación lo invadía

-con que un plan- la voz de sakura se escucho, cuando la pelirrosa se hacia presente saliendo del marco de la entrada, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos - ¿entonces solo et acercaste a mi para darle celos a sasuke?- sus palabras apenas salían audibles

-sakura-

-¡mentiroso!-bramo molesta – ¡yo sintiéndome mal por no corresponderte y tu solo te acercaste a mi por un plan tonto!- itachi desvió su mirada, me acerque a ella, aun atónito por verla ahí, ¿Quién la había dejado pasar? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

-sakura no deberías…

-tu aléjate- me detuvo antes de llegar a ella- que si itachi no hundiera fingido interés en mi, tu no lo hubieras echo-

-claro que no, mi interés por ti fue antes-

-no lo justifiques, sasuke- sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cristalizarse- so tal para cual, jugado con los sentimientos de las personas-

-sakura- trate de detenerla cunado vi que comenzaba a alejarse, pero se zafo de mi agarre en cuanto la toque – ¡espera!- trate de detenerla pero había salido corriendo de mi casa

-maldición sakura- brame molesto al ver que lo poco que había logrado se había ido al carajo, ahora no querrá verme ya.

\- itachi- una pelinegra aprecio en la puerta de nuestra casa

-yami-saludo itachi, la oji verde nos miro a ambos y la dirección de por donde segundos antes sakura había desaparecido

-¿ya lo sabe?- itachi asintió –la pelirroja suspiro para empezar a caminar fuera de la casa- yo me encargo- grito aleteando su mano y saliendo de mi casa.

-¿y ella quien es?- pregunte a itachi quien desvió su mirada y un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿y que tal?¿les gusto?**

**les vuelvo a informar, el proximo capitulo es el final, es suficiente de tanto drama y niñerias de parte de sasuke y sakura, ya merecen su final feliz :)**

**bueno ya se la saben dejenme un comentario con su opiion o critica ;)**

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	9. i need your love

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos y por seguirme!**

**respecto al lemon, no estaba palneado escirbir lemon pero ya lo habia especificado en la advertencia y una lectra me lo pido asi que una disculpa si lo ven muy forzado, y una disculpa por mi falta de ortografia tambien.**

**bueno sin mas los dejo leer el utimo cpaitulo, **

**nos vemos en otra historia ;)**

**i need your love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabia como había legado a el parque de ese lugar, me había dejado guiar por mis pasos, busque una banca donde estar un momento, mire el lugar un parque de juegos, solté un suspiro cansado, ahogue el nudo en mi garganta, por alguna razón quería soltar en llanto, pero no sabia si por rabia o por desilusión, saber que itachi solo se había acercado a mi por una plan para darle celos a sasuke, dolía, pero me daba tanto coraje que fuera tan tonta para no darme cuenta que un hombre como itachi se pudiera fijar en mi.

-aquí estas- levante mi mirada a la figura que se poso ante mi, un hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos hasta la mitad de la espalda, con sus ojos azules como el mar, tan fríos e imponentes, era realmente hermosa y yo la conocía

-¿tu eres compañera de temari?- ella asintió y me señalo el asiento de al lado, asentí moviéndome un poco para que se sentará en la banca del parque

-yami- se presento, con esa cara de póker que me recordaba a los uchiha, - la novia de itachi-

-ex novia- apreté mis puños con coraje, ella me miro atenta

\- deberías dejar las niñerías sakura- fruncí mi seño al escucharla- fuiste parte de un plan, ¿y que?- se encogía de hombros, la ira se apodero de mi, esta mujer era peor que los uchiha, era mas hiriente y indiferente que ellos, ¿Qué acaso no entendía lo cruel que es jugar con la gente?

-¿y que?- repetí enojada, la pelinegra asintió sin cambiar su expresión seria- fui usada para darle celos a sasuke, me hicieron creer que en verdad le guastaba a itachi y cuando pensé que lo había lastimado…

Callé desviando a la mirada de aquella fría e inexpresiva mirada azul, ¿tendría que decir más para que entendiera?

-fue un plan lo entiendo, y nadie jugó contigo, hasta donde se lograste enamorar a itachi y a sasuke, al final el plan funciono, sasuke murió de celos y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-…

la pelirroja se levanto de la banca

-tienes a dos uchiha enamorados de ti, y estoy segura que elegirás a sasuke sobre cualquier cosa, deja de reprimirle a itachi que el solo quiso ayudarte- la mire aun con el seño fruncido – si fuera tu, iría con sasuke y le dejaría en claro muchas cosas- y por primera vez sonriso de lado

-ir con sasuke- me dije a mi misma, la pelinegra asintió - ¿como que?- la oji azul rodé los ojos

-que eres la indicada para el- soltó lo obvio, sonreí ante eso, yo era la indicada para sasuke- mire a yami, que se levantaba de la banca

-sakura- me llamo antes de alejarse por completo – solo un consejo, no se lo dejes tan fácil- sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar de nuevo perdiéndose entre el parque

-o-

-podrías parar me estas mareando- me pidió sasuke, lo ignore no deteniéndome de mí andar por toda la sala, ya había pasado una hora desde que sakura se había ido, una hora donde yami me había dicho que se encargaría, pero no había señales de ninguna de las dos, había estado tentado en hablarles, pero no sabia si era buena idea

-esa tal yami- al escuchar su nombre una corriente me recorrió - ¿es tu novia?- pregunto con una ceja levantada sasuke

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si es tu novia?- rodo los ojos, negué y sasuke sonrió de lado, no convencido por mi respuesta- es muy bonita- sonrió picaron y gire mi rostro para que no viera mi sonrojo, me mate mentalmente ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¿Porque me sonrojaba?, no podía ser por yami, ella y yo no nos llevábamos bien, siempre peleábamos, y molestábamos, ella era irritante con esa aura de tener la razón en todo y yo era un sujeto con carisma y encantador nada que ver con yami.

El sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mi batalla mental, de nuevo la corriente me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi su nombre en al pantalla

-hola-

Mi voz apenas salió audible, tardo unos minutos en responder su voz se oía tan sensual atreves del teléfono

-te espero en el centro comercial en una hora- me ordeno

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?- reproche molesto, ¿porque me ordenaba?

-¿porque se que la curiosidad te mata ,uchiha, una hora- y lo siguiente que escuche fue como corto la llamada, chasque la lengua molesto, era tan irritante,

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto sasuke cuando vio que tomaba las llaves y mi chaqueta

-a centro comercial- respondí enojado, yami con su aura de tener la razón en todo pero siempre se salí con la suya

-o-

Deje el plato sobre el fregadero, vi atreves de la ventana de la cocina, el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, ya era tarde y me encontraba solo en la casa, no tenia anda que hacer, mas que subir a mi alcoba y reprochar mi mala suerte, había tenido por fina sakura y en dos segundos se había esfumado, salí dela cocina dispuesto subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto cuando el timbre sonó

-voy- grite al ver como no se despegaban de el botón de timbre, seguro era itachi - ¡itachi no estoy sordo!- abrí al puerta pero mi semblante cambio cuando vi a la pelirrosa frente a mi puerta

-sakura- la llame sorprendido, ella me miro con una sonrisa -¿Qué haces…

-¿Puedo pasar?- me interrumpió asentí haciéndome a un lado ella paso y miro ala sala y cocina

-¿y tu madre?- pregunto al o verla por ahí

-salió a cenar con mi papa- cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella

-sakura que haces…

y de nuevo me interrumpió cuando se abalanzo sobre mi besando mis labios, de nuevo sentí los suave de sus labios con los míos, su olor a manzanas y canelas me envolvió y no pude resistirme a rechazar ese beso, la rodé con mis brazos y la acerque a mi, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, su beso empezó a intensificarse y sus manos viajaban e mi cuello a mi cabello, bajando por mi espalda y subiendo de nuevo, la peli se me erizo comencé a sentir una ola de calor

-sakura- hable aun besándola, quería alejarla, pero me era imposible, de un momento a otro ella se separo sus labios, la mire con algo de miedo, no quería que pensara que solo le quería para un buen rato

-se lo que hago- hablo y volvió a besarme pero estaba vez dejo de lado la dulzura y la inocencia de lado, me besaba demandante y pasional

-¿segura?- ella se alejo un poco de mi, entre dudando me miro directo a los ojos

-o-

-me miro directamente a los ojos, mordí mi labio nerviosa, ¿era la mejor manera?, me estaba entregando a el, de nuevo lo mire su mirada estaba en mi, no fría ni indiferente, sino calidad y preocupante, sonreí y e acerque a el.

-segura- sonreí, el me acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió, tomo mi mano, subimos escaleras arriba, con cada paso el vientre se me contraía, paramos en su habitación, me dio una mirada rápido y abrió, su habitación dejándome pasar, su aroma me envolvió toda su habitación olía a el, me acerque a su cama justo en medio de la alcoba, me gire quedando frente a el, las manos me temblaban al colocarlas en su pecho, el me beso la frente, bajo por mi nariz beso mi boca y mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, soltaba suspiros débiles al sentir sus beso en mi piel, con torpeza le quite la playera , mis manos se deleitaron con su piel suave y no tan marcado pero bien definido pecho .

Me tomo de la cintura acostándome en su cama se acomodo entre mis piernas, la falda del colegio se subió un poco dejando algo de piel de mis piernas al aire, sus manos las acariciaron, suave y lentamente,

-ha-

Gemí cuando me abrió la playera y masajeo uno de mis pechos sobre el sostén, era un mar de sensaciones, el cosquilleo en mi entrepierna no se hizo esperar, mi vientre se contraía y no podía describir lo placenteros de sus caricias,

Su lengua paso por uno de mis pezones ahora desnudos ¿en que momento se despojo de mi sostén?, ya no sabía que me hacia, solo me dejaba llevar por todo el placer que desbordaba.

Acaricie su espalda, hasta su cabello donde ligeramente lo jalaba incitándolo a seguir con la maestría de su lengua en mi pecho

-sasuke-

Gemí cuando uno de sus dedos acaricio mi intimidad sobre mi ropa, instintivamente moví mis caderas, jale un poco mas duro su cabello y el sigue me, desabotono mi falda quitándome junto a mis bragas, se incorporo mirándome completamente desnuda, un brillo apareció en sus ojos y mi sonrojo aumento cuando su mirada me recorrió

-sasuke- lo llame cuando se paro de la cama y salió de la habitación, pasaron unos segundos y entro de nuevo con un paquetito en la mano

-condones- menciono enseñándome el paquete gris, camino quitándose los pantalones y el bóxer en el camino, ya desnudo de nuevo se acomodo en mi

-¿porque te entregas?- me pregunto mirándome directamente, no me tocaba ni besaba,

\- porque te quiero- sonreí y el sonrió

-me la pusiste muy difícil sakura- solté una risita y de nuevo me beso

-no te acostumbres, que no será así siempre- le advertí juguetona y sonrió, tomo su miembro colocándose el condón y acaricio mi entrada con el, apreté los ojos soltando un gemido por el contacto- sasuke- gemí

-lo are despacio- me susurro en mi odio, sentí como la punta entraba aferre mis uñas a su espalda – rápido- le ordene y el me penetro rápido y sin titubear, quedando quieto unos minutos apreté mis ojos cuando sentí la molestia en mi entrepierna, a no se movía esperaba a que me acostumbrara, pero hasta yo sabia que eso no funcionaba solo sentía la molestia, moví mis caderas y comencé el vaivén, el no tardo en comprender y empezó a moverse, la molestia comenzó a desaparecer, dejándole el paso al exquisito placer, sus embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y fuertes y no me importo, quería más, seguí el ritmo con mis caderas, pero hasta yo misma sabía que no era suficiente, lo aparte de mi y el aprecio sorprenderse, en un movimiento rápido lo coloque sobre el colchón y lo cabalgue penetrándome yo sola, sin aviso, de nuevo una leve molestia se hizo presente pero comencé a cabalgarlo y desapareció al instante,

-sakura- gruño su ronca voz, coloco sus manos en mi cadera para que me moviera mas rápido, el placer me inundaba, tanto que tenia miedo de perder la cabeza, y la había perdido ¿en que momento yo llevaba el mando?

-sak..

Mi nombre quedo al aire cuando dos, tres embestidas sentí como mis paredes apretaban su miembro, coloque mis manos en su pecho para no caer sobre el, disfrutando de aquel exquisito éxtasis, lo sentí vaciarse en el condón, me deje caer sobre su pecho agotada, una ligera capa de sudor me cubría, el me acomodo a su lado quitándose el condón.

-quédate- me hablo al odio, sonreí por su cosquilleo en mi odio

-tus padres-

-nos iremos mañana muy tempano, tengo la final, no lo notaran- sonreí y sus brazos me rodearon, sentí su pecho chocar con mi espalda, mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar

-te quiero sakura- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer dormida

-o-

-me la pase muy bien- yami sonrió mirando el enorme osos que me obligo a compararle, la mire algo divertido quien diría que aquella chica de carácter frio le gustara los peluches enormes

-hmp

Paramos en el jardín de mi casa

-no tenias porque traerme- renegué cuando vi que habíamos llegado a mi casa, las luces estaban apagadas, lo más seguro es que mis padres aun no llegaran y sasuke seguro estaba dormido, mire mi reloj las once

-no seas macho uchiha, - le resto importancia al asunto, el silencio nos envolvió, ninguno nos mirábamos, la mire estaba balanceándose sobre si misma con es enorme peluche en sus brazos, y su mirada perdida en el jardín, se veía muy linda debía admitir, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Besarla?, pero eso no era una cita, donde besas ala chica cuando la dejas en su casa, ¿ella me dejo en mi casa? y ¿había sido una cita?, me había citado en el centro comercial y nunca me dijo que habían charlado ella y sakura, en cambio me llevo de tienda en tienda, y viéndole bien, lo había disfrutado.

La pase bien- hable cortando el silencio ella me miro algo sorprendida y sonrió abiertamente

-yo igual- sonrió, me acerque unos pasos y ella no se movió, ¿estaría mal besarla?, me acerque a ella debía descubrir a que sabían sus labios

Ella cerros sus ojos esperando el contacto con mis labios, se veía linda,

-¡itachi!- escuche como me llábana, cuando mi aun mata rosada chocar con migo y caer al suelo ambos

-sakura- la llame cuando vi a la pelirrosa sobre mi, estaba algo desalineada y nerviosa, se levanto junto a mi ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estabas en mi casa? ¿que hacías a esta hora en mi casa?

-lo siento- se disculpo y me tomo de la mano alejándome unos pasos de yami- escucha no tengo tiempo, solo quiero decirte que lamento haber reaccionado así, lo del plan y los celos, lo hacías con buena intención- sonrió abiertamente

-no hay nada que perdonar- le sonreí y ella miro a yami que nos veía algo curiosa

-ella es linda y hacen bonita pareja- desvié mi mirada

-¿tu crees?- ella sintió

-itachi- se levanto de puntitas y me beso la mejilla- date una oportunidad- me susurro – debo irme- y así como salió de mi casa, salió corriendo de mi jardín perdiéndose en la calle.

-¿Qué te dijo?- sonreí caminado a yami, ella me miro curiosa

-que me diera una oportunidad- la pelirroja función el seño sin entender y aproveche el momento, tomándola del su rostro y besándola

-o-

Deje de correr cuando doble la esquina, mi pecho subía y bajaba, estaba en grandes problemas, ya podía escuchar a mi madre, ¿donde estaba a las once de la noche? ¿Con quien estaba? y ¿porque no contestaba sus llamadas?, si no fuera porque escuche el teléfono y conteste, estaría en brazos de sasuke, sonreí al recordar lo que paso, a pesar de el regaño de mi madre, nadie me quitaría la sonrisa de mi rostro,

-sakura- la voz de ino me detuvo justo frente a la puerta de mi casa- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto molesta cuando me vio algo desalineada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-me llamo tu madre angustiada, que no te encontraba ¿Dónde estabas metida?- la mire por unos segundos y las escenas con sasuke me inundaron provocado un sonrojo acompañada de una sonrisa boba

-¿no me digas que…

Asentí y la rubia se llevo su amo a la boca para no gritar

-¿con quien?-

-sasuke- respondí

-o-

Mire de nuevo mi cama, ¿en que momento se fue?, tome mi playera del equipo colocándomela, sin quitar mi vista de mi cama, había sido una de las mejores noches, al fin tenia a sakura a mi lado, se había entregado a mi, le había dicho que la quería y al despertar esa mañana estaba solo en mi cama

-sakura-

Gruñí frustrado, me era imposible entender a esa chica, era tan complicada y diferente, las imágenes de como me domino ayer, me volvieron a la cabeza y la sensación de tenerla de nuevo me entro al cuerpo, me volvía loco esa rosada

-¡teme!-

la puerta se abrió dejando ver a naruto ya con el uniforme puesto- date prisa o llegaremos tarde- me jalo saliendo de mi alcoba

-¿sabes si sakura ira?- pregunte siendo arrastrado fuera de mi casa, el rubio negó, sakura no se perdía mis entrenamientos ni los partidos, pero ahora dudaba que fuera a la final, ¿y si cambio de opinión? ¿Si ya no quería estar con migo? No podía pasar eso, después de todo lo que a sucedió hasta ahora, sakura no podía dejarme solo así ¿o si?

-¡teme- me zarandeo naruto cuando enfoque mi vista ya estábamos en el colegio- ¿Qué pasa, estas muy distraído?- negué al rubio que me veía curioso-¿es por sakura?-

Asentí, el rubio sonrió juguetón

-deja de reírte así- le reclame caminando al campo

-¿no me dirás que paso?- pregunto curioso, lo ignore y seguí mi camino al campo, las gradas comenzaban a llenarse, mi equipo estaba en la banca junto al entrenador, mientras caminaba así ahí, mire las gradas sin señal de la cabellera rosada.

-¡a ganar!- grito naruto corriendo ala cacha acomodándose, lo seguí con el resto del equipó, el silbato sonó y la pelota comenzó a rodar entre los jugadores, tomaba el balón y me acercaba al portería pero nunca llegaba a mas, mis ojos siempre se desviaban a las gradas, buscando a sakura, pero nunca la veía

-teme- me exigió el balón naruto y se lo pase, metiendo u gol tan fácil como se veía, las gradas estallaron en gritos y el equipo felicito a mi torpe amigo

-teme, concéntrate—me pido naruto corriendo a mi lado, sonreí al ver la paradoja, yo era le capitán y el llevaba el partido como si fuera la estrella, de nuevo mire las gradas nada, lo más probable era que no viniera, que no quisiera verme o que cambiara de opinión con estar con migo. no el atribuía mi habilidad al futbol, pero sabía que no tenerla ahí me distraía mucho, con cada mirada deseaba verla justo en las gradas con su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos verdes mirándome echándome las mejores energías, pero eso no pasaba, el silbato sonó anunciando el medio tiempo

-uchiha- me llamo el entrenador – si en diez minutos no anotas un gol, vas a la banca- me amenaza , de nuevo el arbitro sonó su silbato y el equipo salió a la cancha, pase mis manos frustrado, sakura no llegaría y yo debía seguir el partido o me sacarían

-¡sasuke!-

-o-

Corrí un poco mas, mire las puertas del colegio y entre rápidamente, me había escapado de mi casa, aun sabiendo que el castigo de ayer me lo multiplicarían, pero valía la pena

Subí a las gradas, ubicando rápidamente a itachi

-sakura- me miro aliviado al verme sentarme de golpe a su lado, lo salude junto a jie que tomaba la mano de itachi, sonreí aun mas al ver lo lindo que se veían -¿done estabas?-

-mi mama me castigo- sonreí -¿Cómo van?- pregunte buscando a sasuke entrar ala cancha

-empate, sasuke esta jugando mal, creo que le haces falta un empujoncito- me cerro el ojo cómplice

-¡sasuke!-

Grite al verlo entrar a la cancha, se giro y me miro sorprendido,

-¡mas te vale que metas un gol, o olvídate de mi! – sonreí cerrando un ojo, sasuke solos sonrió de lado y asintió entrando a la cancha

-que motivación- sonrió yami al verme sentada por fin

el partido siguió su curso, anotando dos goles mas, de parte de sasuke, goles que me dedico, el silbato sonó anunciado el final de patio, estallamos en gritos al ver el marcados, tres uno favor konoha, todos empezaron a bajar de las gradas algunos a dispersarse,

me moví entre al multitud encontrando a sasuke quien me esperaba en medio de la cancha con los brazos cruzados, y su sonrisa ladina en su rostro, camine despacio admirando al espécimen que tenía por novio

-tardaste- me reclamo estando a su altura

-mi mama me castigo, por llegar tarde ayer- sin querer mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-déjate de sonrojos, que pronto de vas acostumbras- mis piernas flaquearon al notar el doble sentido en sus palabras

-te quiero sakura- sonreí lo abrasé

-tuvimos que pasar todo esto para que te dieras cuenta- el me apretó contra el

-no volverá a pasar, porque no te dejare ir- me aseguro besándome

-más te vale uchiha- sonreí besándolo

**FIN **


End file.
